Fairytales
by NordicHeart
Summary: "Being FEARLESS isn't being 100% Not FEARFUL, it's being terrified but you jump anyway..." ― Taylor Swift (Rating may go up for mild gore/violence.)
1. To me, Fearless is having fears

Fairytales Ch. 1

Heya babbus, it's me and I have some news and warning for this story and my FF lyffeeee.

• I may be Beta'ing the amazing story of 'Bloodlust' by Roses in December, which has an amazing storyline so far in my opinion, and I'd love to see it continue.

• This story contains OCs, minimal language/cussing, and minor violence. As well as possible OOC-ness and other spoilers I won't let out. w

• HWGC will be updated soon, though I know you guys are probably sick of my horrible writing. I am actually quite grateful of the small amount of reviews already..;3;

• NOTE/DISCLAIMER : I am not Hidekaz Himaruya or FUNimation, so therefore I do not own Hetalia : Axis Powers, Hetalia : World Series, or Hetalia : Beautiful World.

"Being FEARLESS isn't being 100% Not FEARFUL, it's being terrified but you jump anyway..."

― Taylor Swift

Being a representation has almost always been a struggle for me, feeling every downfall, every weakness, every heartbreak. I'd learned not to let it show in front of other countries, supposedly the north is weak enough, what with us being older, having vikings instead of fabled pirates like England and Spain or warriors of the Mediterranean Ocean like Greece and Turkey. I've nearly always been seen as a weak link, a lesser power as a country, because I've never really opened up to anyone outside my little bror and the remainder of the Nordics, and even to most of them I can't even confess my secrets.

BANG!

My head snapped up from notes, rather trying to remedy a spell before flooding the paper and passing it to Romania. My light indigo irises only found Lovino and Antonio engrossed in one of those lovers' spats, typical for them, I mused silently, my eyes floated to Lara attempting, note I said attempting, to get Emil's full attention when Vash wasn't around. I huffed, hoping for my little brother's sake he was able to find a distraction, maybe Puffin would keep his attention.

"Norja, is something bothering you?" Finland inquired carefully as he softly placed his supplies of lunch and paper on the long table next to me. I spotted a small bag of his favorite candies, wrinkling my nose and pinching the bridge as I retorted with an average. "I'm just fine.." though the feminine nation folded his arms and studied me with pursed lips, "Nor, you know if you wanna talk..today is the day, after all," he frowned deeply, blinking rapidly and turning his gaze to the table. Ah, yes the date that Finland and I tended to dread, though it was a secret, we had kept it well-hidden during the union, it was an anniversary as well, the Kalmar Union.

We weren't as worried Denmark and Sweden would figure our little veiled exchange, with Danmark being oblivious and such, then there was Sverige who was the emotionally dense one. We love them, no doubt, though how ignorant they can be is a mild backset.

"NORGGEEEE!"

"D'n.."

Speak of the imbeciles, I pinched the bridge of my nose, breathing in and out as Denmark wrapped his arms around me from behind. Turning my head a bit, I caught sapphire eyes sparkling to mine, cheeks flushed crimson as he pressed a tender kiss to my jaw, sighing in contentment, "Hey, how's it goin' -" Mathias got cut off by Belgium entering quite loudly with her brother, Netherlands, I felt my heart twist as he turned to grin brightly at her, arms dropping from my waist, just rushing over to hug her.

Berwald raised a brow at the Dane's display, "'di't," he mumbled louder than I expected, pressing a kiss to Fin's scalp.

"I'm sorry, Swede, care to repeat that?" Of course he'd retaliate, today of all days.

Tino stepped in, still covered by Sweden's protective arms, "He means it was rude of you to not finish greeting Lukas." Danmark's jaw clenched as he gripped Belgium in an even tighter hug.

"You should be happy he actually is taking interest in someone," my icy gaze whipped to Lars, who flinched briefly from the ferocious bite that could be hidden behind the words to come for his sorry excuse of words.

I smiled sickeningly sweet, "Lars, you have managed to catch my in the worst mood possible," and Mathias had the nerve to snicker at his friend, "as did you Denmark," I nodded curtly once, smile disappearing as I turned on my heel and strode down towards the powerhouses.

Denmark can obviously go a day without me.

Okay, so I haz some head-canon for 'dis chapter;

Belgium has somewhat of a crush on Denmark. The backstory will be revealed in later chapters.

Names

Denmark - Mathias Køhler

Norway - Lukas Bondevik

Sweden - Berwald

Finland - Tino

Belgium - Bella

Netherlands/Holland - Lars

This might be my first story I update frequently, I hope ya'll like it! ;W;


	2. The Bad Guy without the black cape

**_Fairytales Ch. 2_**

**Back with a new chapter! :3 **

**• I am not Himaruya or FUNimation.**

"_When I was a little girl I used to read fairy tales. In fairy tales you meet Prince Charming and he's everything you ever wanted. In fairy tales the bad guy is very easy to spot. The bad guy is always wearing a black cape so you always know who he is. Then you grow up and you realize that Prince Charming is not as easy to find as you thought. You realize the bad guy is not wearing a black cape and he's not easy to spot; he's really funny, and he makes you laugh, and he has perfect hair._"

― Taylor Swift

Hopefully Denmark's flirting wouldn't bother me from down here. I frowned as England barked at France, I flashed the Frenchman a look of sympathy as I rounded the head of the table to sit at the seat next to the head of the meeting, America sat quietly at the head.

"Angleterre, restez calmes,"

"Don't try to serenade me with your confusing dialogue, you dense Frenchman!"

"Excuse me," I glared up, spotting Ivan Braginski, infamously known as Russia, looming over me, most likely trying to scare me out of my seat.

I looked down at my notes, "Lukas, are you alright comrade?"

"'Ya look upset," I looked at Russia and America with wide eyes, "I-I'm fine.." I mumbled.

America knelt next to me, blue eyes bore into my own, "I got someone you might wanna meet later, meet me after this shenanigan." he winked at me, knowing in full Tino and I were so down in the dumps today of all days.

"This meeting is getting nowhere!" Ludwig burst out, pointing fingers at Romania for trying to maim Sealand, South Korea chasing China to attempt to grab said older nation's chest, Turkey and Greece, Prussia and Hungary and so on.

"Finland, Norway, please refrain from disrupting Denmark and Sweden in the world meetings." I felt my jaw clench and my limbs adjust to standing as I marched you to Germany, whom I had some choice words for, and I was going to make sure the whole world shut up long enough to make sure it was engraved in their minds for Germany's own personal unfortune.

"Will the world stop choosing petty arguments long enough to hear me out?" I barked, eyes not straying from the young Germanic nation whose tie was within my choking grasp, "Ludwig Bielschmidt, Germany, whatever you choose to call yourself, I hope you remember that you are hardly experienced in these meetings compared to your brother, Finland or even I," I saw China yank away from Korea, and Ludwig open his mouth to retaliate, "My bosses have taught me well how to control a crowd," I scoffed, "Ja, and I'm sure Hitler taught you best didn't he?" I growled at him, Finland flinching and Prussia tensing as Russia stepped in, "Da, Norway is right, why do you always head the meeting, even out of your own country?" Finland brushed Sweden's arms off him as he shot me a glance, looking up at the sulking German than to me.

I sighed, "I apologize for bringing that up Ludwig, but please note we are under America's roof and I would like to hear his words on world issues and not postpone for another meeting." I nodded and turned to sit in my seat next to the United States of America, nodding at him as the room remained silent, a few mumbles of agreement for America to head the meeting.

Almost as if on cue, Alfred opened his mouth, "Thanks Lukas," he flashed a handsome grin which I returned with a small smile and flush to my cheeks.

"So dudes, we're approaching the problem of oil running out as well as said substance hurting our environment to the point of this planet struggling to be inhabitable within the next hundred-plus years, do any of you have thoughts on how we can prevent further damage of out environments?" the young nation adjusted his tie as several raised their hands, America's shooting out to point at anyone but North Italy, his finger landing on the youngest Vargas, "Yes Romeo, your opinion?" the seventeen year-old stood, a serious expression marring his usually flamboyant features, "Should we focus more on restricting the use of machines that consume large amounts of oil and such from our countries?" I smiled that Romeo Vargas respected the world problems in such a way that he was almost more respecting of the world problems than Lovino, it made me happy that at least one micronation took these meetings seriously. I nodded at him, a miniature grin on my mouth.

Finally someone, a young man at that, was getting this right.

**Whew! :3**

**Reviews equal love..~3**


End file.
